Freezing
by pink.bear33
Summary: On the night of the new moon, Inuyasha and Kagome make the fatal decision to battle an ice witch. Neither of them knew how vulnerable they could be until now. Will they survive by getting warm somehow? Or will they freeze to death? Inu/Kag
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha, you should take this." Kagome thrust a winter coat into his arms.

"Feh! Wench, you should know by now that I don't need this crap." Inuyasha tossed the coat back to her.

"Don't be silly! It's going to be freezing where we are going! Even Miroku and Sango chose to stay behind this time!" She tried to once again shove the coat into his hands, but he refused. She sighed and stuffed it into her bag. After adding a few blankets and winter commodities, Kagome assured the pacing hanyou that she was ready to leave.

"Well it's about time!" He hoisted the bag to his shoulders and headed toward the well, Kagome following. When they arrived on the other side, a bitter cold wind whipped against their faces.

"BBRRRRRR! It's already freezing!" Kagome complained.

"The ice witch must already be working hard," Inuyasha sniffed the air, "this way, Kagome! Let's put a stop to this freezing mess!" Inuyasha helped her onto his back and they took off, following the scent of their enemy. Lately, the weather had been getting colder and colder, causing villages to have trouble farming and working outdoors. When investigation began on the phenomenon, they discovered that a demon, an ice witch, was behind the freezing cold. So far, all attempts to kill the demon resulted in frozen deaths. Kagome and Inuyasha headed toward the demon now. Inuyasha bounded across the icy terrain, leaping so far he was almost flying. In the distance, the sun was setting. Suddenly, Inuyasha's leap was much lower than usual.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha cursed as he was forced to reduce his speed. Kagome and the backpack combined on his back began to feel slightly heavy and slowed him down. Kagome watched as the disappearing sun sunk below the horizon and took with it Inuyasha's demon powers. Now a mere human, Inuyasha stopped and lowered Kagome to the ground.

"Night of the new moon?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah I must have forgotten." Inuyasha looked angry. He walked around the area, starting to feel the cold now. "We'd better find somewhere to camp…" He pulled her with him, spotting a cave. Tentatively, the two teens peeked inside the cave.

"Looks empty." Kagome said.

"Yeah, whoever lived here must have gone south like everyone else." Inuyasha said. "I'm going to find some firewood," he paused before leaving, "S-stay warm." His cheeks reddened slightly as he dashed away. Kagome flushed as well, mumbling, "You too…" to his retreating figure. She turned to her backpack and carefully unloaded all the equipment. Kagome unrolled two sleeping bags and cracked a couple "hot hands" to place inside them for warmth. Upon Inuyasha's return, Kagome gasped at his bare feet. Inuyasha started a fire and sat before it, ignoring Kagome's pleas that he wear some shoes. She pulled a pair of woolen socks from her bag and slipped his feet in them. He blushed and sputtered but Kagome wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I thought I already told ya, I don't need your crap!" Inuyasha barked.

"Inuyasha! You are human for tonight, you need them just as much as I do!" Kagome countered while shoving a fury Russian hat on his head. Inuyasha grumbled, but didn't stop the girl from helping him. After she was done bundling him up, Inuyasha looked at Kagome's lack of winter wear.

"Hey! How come you aren't wearing a bunch of this…stuff?" He said. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself saying, "I'll be fine. You gotta stay warm, Inuyasha." She watched the fire. Kagome heard Inuyasha rustling around and then she felt a warmth envelope her. She glanced up to see the robe of the fire rat draped over her. Inuyasha was there, concern in his eyes as he placed her hands into warm mittens.

"Kagome, you're the one who needs to stay warm." Inuyasha said, not meeting her eyes, but continuing to add layers to her person. Kagome placed a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. Their cheeks burned.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha blinked, then "Keh!"ed and sat next her, frowning into the fire while waiting for his blush to fade.

"Let's just hope we can make it through the night!" Inuyasha said as the wind outside picked up, making the cave colder than before. Kagome shivered.

"Yeah, let's hope." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Dear readers, thank you for reading! I promise to keep writing and I appreciate all reviews. If you have something rude to say, don't say it unless it makes sense, cause I got a flame on my last story that just made me laugh at how silly it was. Thanks to everyone out there who reads my stories!

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the cave, freezing. The fire was beginning to die out, and the wind blew so hard and bitter that getting more firewood would be impossible. Kagome grabbed the last packs of "hot hands" and cracked them, handing some to Inuyasha. They were both huddled in their sleeping bags.

"H-here. Th-th-these will h-help you s-s-s-st-stay w-warm." Kagome shivered out through clenched teeth. Inuyasha took the packets from her, grimacing. He couldn't stand to see Kagome struggling so. He looked at her face as he held the warm packets in his frozen hands. Her hair had shiny bits of ice dangling in it and her lips were turning blue.

"T-take my h-hot packets, K-Kagome," Inuyasha held them out for her, "Y-you n-need these m-more than me." He was shivering too. _Damn this human body!_ Inuyasha thought to himself, _If I were a half-demon right now I could keep us warm!_ Kagome accepted his packets, too cold to manage a sentence of protest. She examined Inuyasha's freezing figure beside her. His lips were a deep purple and his skin was a deathly pale. He had chunks of ice in his hair. She scooted closer to him, trying to warm him. He reacted the same way, until their bodies were pressed close, side by side. Through the fabric of the sleeping bag, Inuyasha felt the delicious warmth of Kagome's body heat seeping in. He shuddered, the warmth was wonderful. Kagome nuzzled her face into his side, enjoying the comforting heat he provided. Suddenly, a wicked burst of wind rushed through the entire cave, exterminating the fire and whatever small warmth the two had managed to hold on to within their layers of cloth and zippers. Kagome cried out, misery overwhelming her. Agonized, Inuyasha could do nothing but cringe against the torturous winds. A laughing voice echoed against the walls.

"Hahaha, you two thought you could dare to stop me? Now you will feel my full wrath and die a miserable, freezing death! No human can withstand my powers!" The witch called from her unseen position.

"You j-just w-w-wait, BITCH!" Inuyasha roared, torn between standing up to fight and staying by Kagome to keep her warm. He never got the chance to choose, though, for the witch seemed to have disappeared as quickly as she made her appearance. She left behind her bitter winds, causing the humans to suffer from back breaking shivers. The temperature seemed to drop to impossibly low levels. Kagome's eyes searched for Inuyasha's, terror and pain emanating from them. Inuyasha could take it no more. They would die like this if he did nothing. Hastily, Inuyasha unzipped his sleeping bag and stepped out, unzipping Kagome's sleeping bag on the way. The cold wind hitting her exposed body made Kagome yelp, but then she felt Inuyasha's warm body beside hers and she heard him zip the sleeping bag shut, enclosing them. He wrapped her in his arms, the life or death situation erasing any embarrassment as he burrowed against her hair. Kagome trembled against him, his hot breath soaking into her crown.

"I'm s-s-sorry I'm so w-weak." Inuyasha mumbled.

"You're n-not weak." Kagome said. She tried to look at his face, but it was too dark. Being a human, Inuyasha had trouble seeing in the dark as well, but he could still feel Kagome's eyes on his face. He felt her shiver. Even lying like this, they were still freezing. Inuyasha gulped when he realized what he had to do. Carefully, Inuyasha reached for the zipper on Kagome's coat.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Kagome gasped.

"Do you w-want to f-freeze out here?" Inuyasha said, unzipping his own coat. Kagome almost had a stroke when he pulled at her clothes, trying to remove them.

"INUYASHA! Wh-"

"Kagome! We h-have to k-keep warm! I w-won't let you d-die out here!" Inuyasha pulled off his own clothes and continued working on Kagome's. She struggled, but he ignored her.

"I don't see h-how t-t-taking off my c-clothes will m-make me w-warmer! N-n-now I will s-surely die!" Kagome said through clenched teeth. She kept protesting until she was entirely naked. It was too dark to see, but she knew Inuyasha's clothes were off too. She was about to scream that they were going to die, when Inuyasha pulled her against him, wrapping them in a cocoon of coats and clothing. Kagome was silenced by his hot skin against hers, and she quickly pressed all of herself to him, greedy for more warmth. Inuyasha returned her actions with vigor, grasping her and crushing her to him, delighting in her body heat. Their instincts kept them close like this, until slowly, the shivers relaxed in their bodies and they began to feel warm again. Kagome marveled at how resourceful Inuyasha was. He certainly knew how to survive! Inuyasha was just beginning to unwind when suddenly a new instinct gripped him.

The softness of the girl's warm body against his sent a message to his maleness. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he tried to think of something else.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay people, this story is about to get **very adult.** So please, if you cannot handle sexual things, do not continue. Otherwise, read on and enjoy!

Chapter 3

_I can't do that to Kagome! _Inuyasha fumed inwardly, _To take her innocence like that…_his mind paused when Kagome shifted, placing his leg between her thighs. Unaware of how she tortured Inuyasha, Kagome nuzzled her face against his neck, her lips brushing his skin. _How will I endure this? My human body is so much more sensitive…_A knot formed in his stomach when he felt himself becoming more and more aroused. _Oh shit, she's gonna feel it…_Inuyasha cringed as Kagome pressed her body still closer to his. He waited for her panicked scream, but it never came. Instead, "Inuyasha…what…?" Kagome was confused. Inuyasha stiffened.

"It's nothing." He growled.

"But-"

"My human body…well…just forget it. Go to sleep, Kagome." Inuyasha placed a hand on her head and put it to his shoulder. Kagome was quiet. _Now I've made it worse, _Inuyasha thought, _I didn't realize she probably doesn't know what…she can't have ever seen…_Inuyasha's mind stumbled, _curse this human body! _He fumed inwardly for a while. Kagome's sigh brought him out of his anger and into a feeling of guilt. _It's not her fault…_

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"It's…just..." Kagome moved against him, "I…nevermind." Inuyasha tried to listen to her, but her previous movements caused him to be distracted by the feeling of her soft breasts pressing against his bare chest. A chill ran up his spine.

"Are you still cold?" Kagome asked, wrapping her arms around him and adding her legs to the mix as well. Inuyasha almost had a heart attack.

"N-no!"

"Yes you are! Just listen to that stutter!" Kagome practically climbed on top of him trying to cover him with her entire body, "Here, Inuyasha, let me keep you warm." Inuyasha was thankful for the dark to hide his raging blush and raging…you know what. He gulped in some air when he felt the warmth between her legs pressed against him, in exactly the worst spot. _GOOD GOD! It's like she WANTS me to take her!_ Inuyasha's mind was spinning. He couldn't stop his hands from gripping her hips and holding them firmly against him. Kagome froze, as one hand caressed her bottom.

"Inuyasha…"

The hands kept moving. He felt he was unable to stop now. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and was able to make out the shape of her figure. He explored her naked form and marveled at the beauty he found there. He could feel Kagome's heart pounding against his chest. He heard her little gasp as his thumb nudged her breast and he just had to cup it in his hand. A burning desire consumed his insides, he throbbed with need. _I can't resist…any longer…_Inuyasha thought as Kagome's hot breath tickled his neck. His lips searched for her mouth. When he found it, he kissed it passionately, and he surged with happiness when Kagome responded ardently.

His kiss was possessive and demanding and Kagome submitted to him completely. She couldn't deny the flames of desire that licked her insides and concentrated in her femininity. Kagome had never felt this way before and it seemed more powerful than she could ever control. Instinct took over when Inuyasha's hands moved over her and she allowed him to feel her, arousing her even more. She heard his breathing pick up speed and felt his hardness against her belly.

"Inuyasha…are you…?" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"It's…being a human…" he panted, "It's harder to control…myself…with you." He groaned when her leg came into contact with his throbbing sex. Most unexpectedly, Kagome giggled. He stared at her, shocked. Kagome grinned evilly and moved up to kiss his cheek, then drag her lips along his jaw until finally resting them on his ear where she began to nibble and lick playfully. Inuyasha shuddered and Kagome laughed when she felt his hands tighten on her. She whispered into his ear, "So now, I finally have some power over you…" She was smiling. Inuyasha grunted, moving against her, "You…always have! I am a man…after all." Inuyasha's voice was gruff and thick. Kagome beamed at him. He was so handsome, even as a human. She decided to tell him.

"Inuyasha, you are quite handsome, did you know that?" A slight blush graced her cheeks.

"Keh, if you say so." Inuyasha seemed to care more about nuzzling her neck at the moment. She closed her eyes when his lips pressed against her neck and began kissing her there. His lips sent little tremors through her and she held her breath as he moved down to kiss her breast. He was slightly tentative (He had never been with a woman like this before) but grew in confidence as Kagome arched her back and murmured unintelligibly in his ear when he suckled her. Kagome gave up entirely to the feeling, arousal shooting to her warmth between her thighs. Inuyasha's hands made their way along her body, and one hand slipped between her thighs to feel the warm, slickness there. Kagome was panting and hot against him as he kissed her mouth again, this time taking control with his tongue as well. Inuyasha's other hand moved to palm Kagome's breast, his thumb caressing her hardened nipple. Kagome moaned urgently against his mouth, her body needing physical release. She spread her thighs, begging him to fill her aching emptiness. His finger plunged into the hot, wet mass and she rocked her hips as his mouth kissed her neck and breasts alternately. Inuyasha allowed his finger to pick up speed as the wetness there flowed and dripped down his hand and all over her thighs. He moved his own aching erection toward her, removing his finger and holding her thighs as he sunk into her. Kagome gasped at the sharp pain that came and went, lost in the pleasure that soon consumed her.

"Inu-" Kagome was silenced by Inuyasha's hungry mouth covering hers. His hips bucked wildly as he thrust into her. Kagome moaned with pleasure, moving with equal enthusiasm. Finally, he came to the pinnacle and halted within her, pumping out his life giving seed with a deep moan. Kagome's shriek filled the air.

_Wait…what?_

Kagome was screaming. "Inuyasha! You pervert!"

_WHAT?_

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He snapped up, shocked to find himself in Kagome's bedroom.

"I let you sleep in my bed with me ONE TIME and this is what happens?" Kagome's face was beet red. She stormed from the room. Inuyasha looked around and realized he was now half demon again. It was morning. He looked down at the sheets…to see they were covered in…yeah.

_WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE?_

Kagome stomped back into the room, carrying a pile a towels which she hurled at him.

"Next time do me a favor and remind me that you are prone to wet dreams before I allow you to sleep IN MY BED!" Kagome left again.

_So that was…just a dream?_ Inuyasha smacked himself in the face. _Fuckin….FUCK!_

He began to clean up his mess and Kagome dashed back into the room.

"Now don't you forget we have to fight that ice witch!" Kagome said while filling her backpack, "It seems you are a bit distracted…" she teased.

Inuyasha paused. _Wait! Was that a dream…or…_

Kagome held out a winter coat and said, "Inuyasha, you should take this," as she thrust it into his arms. He blinked.

_A premonition…?_

He grinned and accepted the coat, knowing what was coming that night.

**A/N: **I understand, this is quite a bad/cheesy ending, but the fact that the uploading part of this site has been down for a while got me upset and so this story suffered. Not to mention school. Sorry, I know this isn't one of my best, but that's how life goes. I hope it was at least tolerable. =)


End file.
